Bastion "Guillotine" Grays
Appearance :Bastion is slim and athletic. He has dark gray hair that falls over his deep, clear blue eyes. Clothing :Bastion likes wearing black and red. Personality :Bastion is very gung-ho. He's impulsive, acting before he thinks; but he is trying to work on that. Powers and Abilities Relationships Emily and Bastion :Bastion is half-siblings with Emily and Aaron. Though they'd never been close, they all came to say goodbye to their dying mother. After a wish ended up placing all three siblings' consciousnesses in the same body, Bastion now has no choice but to interact with his half-siblings on a constant basis. Isabella Grays :Isabella is Bastion's mother. Bastion was the only one of he and his two half-siblings who remained with their mother to help take care of her. Bastion also notably took his mother's name rather than his father's. Vincent Chang :It's unknown what kind of a relationship Bastion had with his father; however, of Bastion and his half-siblings, Bastion was the only one to take his mother's last name rather than his father's. History Backstory ---- :Bastion, Aaron "Camo" Basil, and Emily "Rose" Weathers are all half-siblings, sharing the same mother. They took the last names of their fathers as their own to differentiate themselves from one another, and because Emily and Aaron had left home. They had never been close while growing up. :When they finally reunited, it was because the siblings' mother was dying. Bastion had tried to care for her, but her health deteriorated with no help from his half-siblings. :On the day she died, she told them, "I will not be alive come morning. I want you three to sleep in the same room tonight." :Before she died, she saw a shooting star and, hoping against hope, made a wish on her deathbed. Her wish was for her children to be closer. :The next morning Bastion, looked around the room and saw his sister and brother. They seemed to be transparent. :He got up and went over to them. They felt solid to him. He shook them awake, and they too were startled by their transparent bodies. They went over to a mirror, but only Bastion was visible. Emily stepped forward and disappeared into his body. Then she appeared in his place. Aaron did the same and he in turn appeared in place of Emily. :Bastion pushed on Aaron's mind, and Aaron let him pass. Bastion appeared and was startled. :"What is going on?!" he said. :He heard his siblings talking in his mind. They were all confused. :Eventually, they were put in an asylum. But when they finally got control of their position and the powers they soon found they had, they decided to join the Titans. :They were horrified at the Brotherhood's destruction of the Titan Towers and arrived at one of the towers in time to see a fellow Titan be captured and hauled away. They also witnessed the seizing of the South Tower and the abandonment of the West Tower. :After the West Tower was abandoned, the siblings went into hiding. They searched for more Titans but had no luck. With one final hope, the siblings made their way to the East Tower. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Knife-Wielders Category:Shared Body Category:Titans Together